1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a near field communication (NFC) package and portable device including the NFC package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device, such as a smart phone, has been widely used because of its high portability. Recently, a portable device having NFC functionality has been developed to allow a portable device to provide various services. For example, a portable device in which an NFC package is embedded may provide a payment service that provides a card payment through an NFC communication using the NFC package. However, in a number of countries, payment terminals supporting NFC communication are not widely distributed, and thus an NFC payment service may not yet be useful.